The Daughter of Poseidon
by HoneydukeHPlover
Summary: My version of the Percy Jackson series. Cammie is a surfer. She has a single mom, but has a pretty amazing life. A nice house, a great mom, and the amazing ocean in her backyard. Her world is changed when one day while walking the boardwalk, Cammie is chased and jumps off the peer where she hears a voice, warning her. Original character and PJO characters! Enjoy!


The Daughter? Of Poseidon

Chapter 1

They were after me. I had to keep running. I don't know who they are. I was just walking down the boardwalk that was darkening with the approaching dusk, in my town in Daytona, Florida when I got the feeling I was being followed. Usually tourists swarmed the place like it was a sweet filled haven, but today, things were different. With a storm coming in from the Atlantic, people were staying home, and tourists were keeping to their overly priced suites in large hotels that lined the beachside. Storms tended to scare people off, which in my opinion, was just as well. All surfers in this area live for storms, and empty beaches. Storms led to great surf. Yeah, yeah. I've heard the stories of how Daytona Beach was known for some "scary" shark spottings. I've lived here my entire life! But, stories, shmories. Sure I've seen a shark or two in my time, but whatever! The ocean is their territory. It's the risk people take every single day when they step into that gorgeous ocean water.

Anyways, I was walking down the board walk admiring the waves and the surfers surfing them, when I noticed two guys get up from their table that sat in front of an arcade/ food shack. Pretty normal, some would argue. In this case though, the two men, besides me, were the only people on the boardwalk at the moment. The storm hadn't arrived yet, in fact, it wouldn't until dawn, but people still tried to steer clear of the beach. Back to the men, what was so unusual about them was that the were both enormous. Six foot something or higher! Seven feet even. That alone is enough to set a girl's stranger danger alert off. I started walking faster. When I got past them, I heard footsteps behind me. I reached for my phone, but realized I left it at home, charging. Great. I tried to walk into a store for protection, but they were all closed. Signs hung from door frames: "Closed for Storm". Perfect! Naturally, I broke into a run. It was obvious that they had been following me when I heard footsteps pounding quickly behind me. Being a 5' tall girl, I was unusually fast, which was a good thing. I guess those countless hours surfing could played a part in that.

I thought about running home, but that was too far. I lived near the beach, but not _that_ close. I could've run down the beach, but I would've hit the water. What good would that have done? Goons number 1 and 2 were problably fast swimmers. I mean so was I, but the ocean was unpredictable. No point being caught in a rip current with people chasing after you. I did the only thing I could: I ran down the board walk. Sadly, I could see the wall where the boardwalk ended, so I took a detour to the nearby pier. A pier? I know. Random! But my gut was telling me to go there. Well, okay gut, here goes nothing! Faking to the right, I turned left, twisting my hips to help me turn, like I do when I surf. I spritned through the pier, but then I realized: I'm on a pier. Where do piers end?

The Ocean.

Thinking fast as the ledge to the water came closer, I decided I would jump. It was high tide. The water would be more than deep enough! I hoped. I stopped, and turned to see the goons. They were catching up. Taking one huge breathe, I spared the huge guys one more fleeting glance. What I saw made me almost choke on the air I just took in. The two guys were huge and beefy, and they each had one eye. Yes. ONE eye. I dived into the water like an Olympic champion. Just kidding. Let me tell you, if you jump into water from a certain height in the wrong way, it's going to hurt. I'm a surfer, so I could handle it, but my mind couldn't handle what I just saw. How was that, in any way possible?

I fought to stay under water. I needed to take another breathe. But I wasn't risking resurfacing. Not right now at least. The goons hadn't followed me into the water, but they were most likely still up there. What did they want from me? Who were they? Why did they have only one eye? The water under the pier was dark and kind of murky. But I could still see a little bit. I let out the rest of my air, and resurface as quietly as I could. I was under the pier. It was twilight out by now. I could here two voices.

"Why didn't you jump in?" said a deep, raspy voice.

"I thought you were going to…" replied a not as deep voice.

"No, we both know I can't swim. Ah, let's just go. I'm not going down there, and she's probably long gone by now," said Voice #1.

"But I'm hungry! That's the first demi-," I couldn't listen anymore. I took another breathe and went under. Whoever they were, they were leaving, but I wasn't going to stick round to hear the rest of that conversation. Weird as it was. What was Voice #2 going to say? "Demi" what? Oh well. Not my problem. I swam under the water, using my surfer muscles to push me through the darkening waters. It took me a little to get to shore, and by then, I was exhausted. Glad that was over.

"It's just begun" A powerful voice rang in my head.

I accidently choked up some water, and started coughing. Obviously I was going crazy. I was hearing voices now? Great. Standing up, I began the long trek home. I saw some surfers still trying to catch some waves before the storm hit, but I'd lost interest- impossible as that was. All I wanted to do was crawl in bed and forget what happened. There'd be time for surfing later anyways.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called. The house was dark. I saw my mother's handbag sitting on the table. Her phone was next to mine, charging.

"Mother-ship? Daughter-ship has arrived safely home! Where are you?" I tried again, I kicked off my flip-flops, and headed upstairs.

"Cammie is that you?" My mother's voice called.

I trudged into her room, and saw her curled up reading her Nook. I rested my arms at the foot of her bed. "No I'm a robber. I've come to steal your collection of Nicholas Sparks books and vampire movies," I said, giving her a knowing look.

"How was the beach? Did you get to surf?" She asked, rolling her eyes at me.

"It was nice. No, I just walked the board walk. I didn't bring my surf board."

"Go for a swim though?" I knew she'd notice. Living in Florida all her life, my mother could tell just by the sight of my stiff, damp clothing and my wrangled hair that I'd gone for a dip. I nodded.

"So… you just decided that you would go swimming… with your clothes on? What? Are you too good for bathing suits?" My mother joked.

"What? Haha, maybe the waves were calling to me. I just… jumped in." I replied, and my mind immediately went back to the two… things that were chasing me. I shivered.

"Oh, nothing will stop you from going out into the water will it?"

"Nope!" I loved the ocean. It was truly my absolute favorite place to be. Surf, sun, sand? I loved it all! I guess I was a true Floridian, huh? I used to dream and pretend I was a mermaid. I could've sworn I'd seen one once. My mom blew that off saying I had an over-active imagination.

Later that night, after my mom and I had had dinner, we decided that with the storm rolling in, it'd be the perfect time to throw on a movie. We settled for the Hunger Games. Nothing like a movie with kids killing each other to relax a girl from a stressful day. Leaving the living room to get some pop-corn, my mind wandered back to the voice I'd heard at the beach.

Trying to forget about it, I pour the hot popcorn into a bowl, and re-entered the living room, "Did you start the movie Mom?"

"Yep! Don't worry! You didn't miss anything. It's just begun."

I nearly dropped the pop-corn bowl.


End file.
